Mariage de princesse
by Leyounette
Summary: Il était une fois une jeune et jolie princesse qui attendait son preux chevalier. Grand n'importe quoi, IchigoxOrihime


**Titre :** Mariage de princesse

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Résumé : **Il était une fois une jeune et jolie princesse qui attendait son preux chevalier.

**Rating :** K+

**Couple :** IchigoxOrihime

**Petit blablatage : **

Le genre de cette fic ? Gros n'importe quoi ambulant xD

C'est le cadeau d'anniversaire d'une très chère amie, Fanny, qui adore le couple OrihimexIchigo. Si ce couple n'est pas mon préféré, ce n'est pas non plus celui que je déteste le plus. Je n'avais pas d'idée précise, juste quelques petits trucs par ci par là alors j'en ai profité pour y caser toutes les idées stupides que j'avais pour ce manga xD vous pouvez juger le résultat de particulier ou de complètement nul, c'est au choix. J'espère seulement qu'il reste un minimum compréhensible. Je mourrai heureuse s'il parvient à vous arracher ne serait-ce qu'un infime sourire !

Si vous suivez la parution française, il ne devrait pas y avoir de spoils (à part un spoil concernant Nel, à vous de voir si vous prenez le risque ou pas xD ça va pas révolutionner toute l'histoire du manga mais ça peut vous gâcher une surprise, et aussi une légère allusion à la forme libérée de Grimmjow)

Merci à Tsuki Yoru ses encouragements et sa relecture ! (et pour le titre aussi, vivent les références cinématographiques !)

Sur ce, j'espère que vous passerez une bonne lecture et que vous ne fuirez pas dès les premières lignes xD

* * *

Un jour où vous vous sentirez en humeur de faire quelques sondages inutiles, demandez donc à une classe de Première L ce qu'a un prince. On vous répondra, pour les plus machiavéliques, un château, des terres, des chevaliers, du pouvoir, pour les fous d'histoire, un blason ou un titre et enfin, pour les plus littéraires, une rose et un mouton. Mais peut-être qu'au milieu de toutes ces considérations bassement matérielles, une petite voix s'élèvera et murmurera doucement : « Une princesse ? »

Cette voix pourrait être celle d'Orihime Inoue, si tant est que cette fraîche demoiselle mieux connue des lecteurs de Bleach sous le délicat nom du « boulet roux à forte poitrine » se trouvât en Première L. Parce qu'Orihime, et c'était sans doute en partie dû à son noble prénom, croyait dur comme fer au prince charmant et autres contes de fée. Après l'avoir attendu de longues années seulement rythmées de ses innocents soupirs, elle avait fini par le dénicher, son preux chevalier. Un roux – comme elle – au prénom aux sonorités bien plus fruitées que royales. Depuis, elle s'abîmait la santé à faire prendre conscience audit rouquin des doux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Kurosaki Ichigo exerçait la rare mais prenante profession de shinigami remplaçant ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle acquérait le pouvoir le plus absolu de la série (le jour où elle se déciderait à arrêter de pleurnicher et de se montrer digne de sa puissance divine). Son bel Apollon partait dans un monde parallèle sauver une rivale potentielle ? Ni une ni deux, elle l'y suivait et au nom de la solidarité féminine, y parvenait presque à se rendre utile. Son héros étant depuis complexé par rapport à tout un tas de problèmes incluant la cohabitation avec un Hollow anarchiste et une furieuse envie de bastonner tout ce qui bougeait, elle n'avait rien trouver de mieux pour attirer son attention que de se faire kidnapper par l'un des Arrancars les plus dangereux en circulation entre notre monde et le leur. Cela avait ses inconvénients bien entendu (être obligée de soigner un félin bleu qui brûlait de se faire son Ichigo, se faire manipuler par un traître mégalo et persécutée par deux pestes jalouses) mais Ichigo avait aussitôt débarqué à Las Noches pour la sauver, et c'était l'essentiel. Bien sûr, c'était kitsch et cliché à en mourir, mais c'est dans les vieilles marmites que l'on fait les meilleurs soupes. Notre sensuelle rousse n'avait ainsi plus qu'à patienter dans sa tour d'ivoire que son prince monté sur son étalon blanc (Bawabawa ferait-il l'affaire ?) vienne à sa rescousse.

Elle avait seulement deux petits soucis. Premièrement, Ichigo n'avait pas paru tout à fait convaincu de son innocence à son arrivée dans l'antre d'Aizen, et c'était très vilain de sa part de douter ainsi de sa fidélité. Mais Orihime aimait Ichigo (et puis elle était un peu cruche aussi) donc elle lui avait pardonné ce petit moment de doute. Le second problème était quant à lui bien plus inquiétant. En effet, son cher futur fiancé semblait actuellement plus enthousiasmé par son envie de bastonner tout ce qui bouge citée plus haut que par l'intention pourtant ô combien plus galante de venir la sauver des griffes de ses geôliers.

Orihime s'employa alors à toutes les activés qui occupent les journées des princesses sur liste d'attente : elle dormit comme une marmotte, fila plus de 30 kilos de laine, prépara quelques dizaines de litre de compote de pomme et nettoya la forteresse des Arrancars de fond en comble, le tout sous l'oeil morne mais néanmoins perplexe d'Ulquiorra qui se demandait à quoi tout ce remue-ménage pouvait bien rimer. Mais comme « empêcher Orihime Inoue de laver Las Noches » ne faisait pas partie des consignes que lui avait laissé le seigneur Aizen, il ne s'y opposa pas. Et au fond, ça l'arrangeait bien : il était vraiment temps que quelqu'un ici passe un coup de serpillière dans les laboratoires de Szayel. Ainsi Ichigo massacrant les Arrancars à tour de bras d'un côté et Orihime jouant aux Bree du Hueco Mondo de l'autre, nos deux tourtereaux auraient très bien pu ne plus se rencontrer avant un bon bout de temps. Tout le mérite de leurs retrouvailles en revint non pas à Grimmjow comme l'affirme certaines mauvaises langues, mais bien à notre cuarto favori. Celui-ci, jugeant que sa captive se débrouillait très honnêtement dans toutes sortes de tâches ménagères, l'emmena faire un tour hors des murs de la forteresse voir s'il ne serait pas possible qu'elle aménage un petit et coquet jardin dans le coin. Parce qu'Ulquiorra, sous ses dehors de misanthrope, avait bien observé ses semblables, et remarqué que tout comme les humaines, les Arrancars femelles aimaient bien recevoir de petits présents de la part de leurs prétendants en témoignage de leur flamme. Mais à part les plantations de thé du Seigneur Aizen, et quelques arbres cristalliques ici et là, il n'y avait pas le moindre petit centimètre carré de verdure dans son monde. Pas de jardins, point de fleurs. Par conséquent, à défaut de roses, les Arrancars se contentaient d'offrir à leurs fiancées des bouquets d'autres Arrancars plus faibles qu'eux précédemment massacrés. Plus romantique, tu meurs. Bien que fondamentalement pour un esprit de compétition au sein de ses troupes, Aizen était passablement exaspéré par cette pratique fort coûteuse en petits soldats – surtout quand Stark se décidait à déclarer sa flamme à Hallibel. Or, Ulquiorra voulait que son maître soit satisfait de ses Arrancars. D'où son projet de jardin, et la mise à contribution de sa prisonnière. Celle-ci se sentant poussée des ailes de paysagiste, envisageait déjà la disposition de différents massifs, sans songer à profiter de la situation pour s'enfuir, quand il y eut un gros « Boum ! » derrière eux et un vilain Hollow tout affreux vint s'écraser dans la fontaine fictive d'Orihime. Elle en aurait pleuré de rage si ce n'avait été son prince charmant qui avait envoyé ledit Hollow dans son plan d'eau imaginaire. Bien qu'un peu surpris de découvrir Orihime à quatre pattes par terre en train de faire des pâtés de sable (de futurs massifs d'hortensias selon elle), il n'en fut pas moins soulagé de la retrouver saine et sauve et lui offrit en toute amitié le gros câlin dont la jeune fille rêvait depuis des mois. Ichigo remarqua au passage qu'Inoue exprimait sa reconnaissance à son égard d'une manière beaucoup moins violente que celle de Rukia.

Ulquiorra de son côté s'était éclipsé sans demander son reste. Pourquoi ? Non pas par peur du shinigami remplaçant, mais parce qu'il venait de prendre conscience que son projet de jardin était irréalisable. Vu qu'il faisait nuit 24 heures sur 24 dans ce monde, pas de soleil et donc point de chlorophylle. En deux mots, l'idée des roses était à jeter. Mais Ulquiorra refusa de baisser les bras aussi vite. Il faudrait se passer de fleurs pour la Saint-Valentin mais peut-être que des chocolats... En plus, ça accompagnerait à merveille le thé du Seigneur Aizen. Le cuatro se promit d'en parler à Barragan. Vu son poids, ce dernier devait en connaître long sur le sujet.

Mais revenons à nos deux tourtereaux.

Serrant toujours sa dulcinée contre lui, Ichigo se rendait petit à petit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus décemment prétendre s'être uniquement rendu dans le Hueco Mondo pour assouvir sa soif de meurtre, et accessoirement sauver Inoue sans éprouver un minimum d'affection pour elle. Une fois son Hollow intérieur (la source de la soif de meurtre évoquée ci-dessus) réduit au silence par les bons soins de Zangetsu, Ichigo eut tout à loisir d'examiner que loin d'être accessoire, sauver Orihime était le seul et unique véritable objectif de son cœur, et que son affection envers la demoiselle en question était loin d'être « minimale ». Et comme en prime, son grand frère A ELLE était déjà mort et ne risquait pas de lui tomber dessus à coup de zanpakutô, il put tout à son aise intégrer qu'il était amoureux d'Orihime.

Orihime quant à elle décida que maintenant que son prince l'avait retrouvée, il était impératif qu'ils se marient au plus vite, pour respecter l'happy end disneyenne qui s'imposait sous peine de se voir coller un procès au dos par Grimm et compagnie (by the way, vous pensez que notre sexta préféré a un lien de parenté avec les frères Grimm ?).

La demoiselle fit donc aussitôt part de son projet à l'heureux élu, qui ne trouva la chose ni surprenante (plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner depuis qu'il avait vu un bébé baveux se transformer en une Espada aussi redoutable que sexy) ni déplacée (ils sont juste en plein territoire ennemi) ni même prématurée (l'âge étant l'un des grands tabous des shinigamis, on leur épargnerait les sermons habituels sur l'impétuosité de la jeunesse et autres erreurs juvéniles).

Leurs amis et connaissances ne furent pas plus surpris que lui à cette annonce et il fut décrété que la cérémonie se déroulerait dans la salle du trône d'Aizen, présidée par Aizen lui-même.

Ici, deux questions viennent à l'esprit du lecteur qui n'a pas encore eu le bon sens de passer son chemin.

Pourquoi tant de précipitation ? Parce qu'Ichigo, bien qu'étant le héros adulé de la série, avait conscience qu'un accès de démence pouvait prendre à tout moment Tite Kubo et pousser celui-ci à massacrer tous ses personnages pour introniser Hanataro souverain suprême de l'univers. Orihime, elle, refusait d'attendre d'être rentrée à Karakura. Tout d'abord parce que de nombreux combats attendraient certainement son preux chevalier à leur retour, ensuite parce qu'il lui faudrait se changer de retour sur Terre. Or, elle tenait absolument à se marier en blanc Arrancar avec Ichigo en noir shinigami. Du plus grand chic affirmait-elle. Le lecteur fidèle connaît les goûts particuliers de la demoiselle du côté de la gastronomie et ne remettra donc pas en question ceux en matière de mode.

Pourquoi Aizen ? Parce qu'en tant que maire... que maître incontesté du Hueco Mondo, il avait toute autorité en la matière. Et que s'il ne s'acquittait pas consciencieusement de ses fonctions, il pouvait être déchu de son poste. Et il faudrait alors lui trouver un successeur. Imaginer cinq secondes le bordel que ça serait d'organiser des élections municipales à Las Noches. C'est pourquoi le beau brun passa outre les 3542 bonnes raisons qu'il avait de ne pas marier les deux humains et la cérémonie se passa sans accident particulier.

Chad fut choisi par Ichigo comme témoin et Orihime avait jeté son dévolu sur Rukia. Elle aurait préféré accorder cette faveur à Tatsuki mais celle-ci n'avait malheureusement pas eu la bonne idée de la suivre dans cette dimension de desaxés. Uryû boudait dans son coin parce qu'on le n'avait pas autorisé à recoudre par ci par là les tenues des deux mariés. Trouver deux alliances dans ce monde d'Hollows fut la seule tâche un peu ardue mais vite résolue grâce à la généreuse initiative des coquettes Fraccions d'Hallibel qui prêtèrent « volontiers » deux de leurs bagues.

La noce fut des plus charmantes et même Grimmjow leur envoya ses plus sincères félicitations et vœux de bonheur - sous la forme d'un cero en motif de cœur qui pulvérisa les murs de la salle du trône. Aizen fut ravi de l'attention.

La lune de miel des deux nouveaux époux fut malheureusement interrompue pour cause de restage d'ennemis à trucider dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Particulièrement pressé d'en finir, Ichigo y mit une énergie plus qu'honorable et Aizen dut renoncer à ses projets mégalo. Perdre la guerre ne fut pas la seule conséquence désastreuse du mariage qu'il avait lui-même présidé – mais chaque chose en son temps.

On peut ainsi dire que sans l'union du roux avec Inoue, le déroulement du conflit shinigamis/Arrancars aurait été très différent. Ce que taisait tous les livres d'histoire militaire de l'Académie des Shinigamis. Il n'est peut-être pas inutile de préciser ici que c'est la famille Kuchiki qui se chargeait d'éditer lesdits manuels.

Dix ans plus tard, notre pourfendeur de démons préféré, entouré de ses différents amis, faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital de Karakura, regardant toutes les trente secondes l'horloge accrochée au mur.

En une décennie, la situation avait bien évolué. La Soul Society avait enfin trouvé trois officiers dignes de prendre la place des capitaines renégats. Sur Terre, Ichigo, tout en poursuivant ses activités nocturnes de shinigami remplaçant, avait terminé ses études (sans redoubler sa première !), avait repris la clinique de son père, et Ishida l'hôpital du sien. De ce côté là, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu d'importants changements : les locaux du centre hospitalier étaient toujours aussi propres, et les infirmières toujours aussi prêtes à gober les excuses les plus grossières quand les amis d'Ishida junior arrivaient ensanglantés et en plusieurs morceaux au service des urgences à une heure du matin. Seule modification réellement marquante : les uniformes du personnel semblaient tout droit sortis d'un atelier Dior.

Le Hueco Mondo avait aussi eu droit à son lot de chamboulements. Après avoir uni Kurosaki et Inoue, Aizen n'avait cessé d'être sollicité pour présider d'autres cérémonies – à croire que les Arrancars venaient tout juste de découvrir la chose. N'ayant pas eu la prudence d'interdire les mariages homosexuels, il passa les trois années suivantes une écharpe de maire autour du cou à répéter les mêmes questions débiles. Ces trois ans écoulés, il avait espéré repartir en croisade contre le Gotei 13 – c'était sans compter Gin qui se fit un plaisir d'informer les Arrancars du dernier phénomène social à la mode chez les humains : le divorce. Aizen avait alors dû subsister son écharpe à la robe de juge aux affaires matrimoniales et s'occupait désormais à rompre la moitié des unions célébrées trois ans auparavant. Il l'avait toujours dit, que le mariage de Szayel avec Nnoitra ne fonctionnerait jamais.

Ulquiorra avait quant à lui pris conscience que pour produite du chocolat, il fallait du cacao et que sans soleil, pas de cacao non plus. L'Espada pensa un moment envahir la Soul Society pour y installer ses champs de fève. Il y serait parvenu, tous les shinigamis étant bien trop occupés à se tordre de rire quand il leur affirmait qu'il venait les soumettre en vue de dominer le marché interdimensionnel du chocolat pour penser à se battre, si Yamamoto n'avait pas carbonisé toutes ses belles graines. Devant cet énième échec à introduire un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute, et malgré les 2051 demandes en mariage qu'il reçut – étrange paradoxe au premier abord, sauf quand on savait que Grimmjow faisait partie de ses 2051 soupirants, et qu'associer Grimmjow et douceur frôlait l'oxymore – il décida de mettre fin à ses jours. En grand romantique incompris, il choisit de rejeter toute autorité par un dernier geste symbolique. Il mourut d'une overdose de café.

Mais revenons à Ichigo qui poireautait depuis maintenant vingt deux minutes dans sa damnée salle d'attente. La loupiote rouge au-dessus de la porte devant laquelle il tenait siège finit enfin par s'éteindre et les quatre yeux d'Uryû apparurent devant lui et lui firent signe d'entre à sa suite. Après avoir franchi la porte de la salle opératoire, notre roux adulé eut alors la plus douce et merveilleuse des tableaux sous les yeux : sa femme, gracieusement assise sur son lit, couvant amoureusement du regard un petit bout de chou lové dans ses bras.

Ichigo regarde sa femme, puis son fils – qui fronçait déjà les sourcils -, oublia quelques instants la Soul Society, les Arrancars et le reste et goûta au plaisir d'avoir sa famille et ses amis unis dans le bonheur autour de lui.

« Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur jour. »

L'on laissera au lecteur friand de sensations fortes le soin d'imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu du destin d'Orihime Inoue et de son bien-aimé si les lectures de la demoiselle avaient plus été Les Liaisons Dangereuses que l'intégrale des frères Grimm.

Pourquoi les Liaisons Dangereuses ? Parce que c'est au programme de Terminale L =D

* * *

A vous de voir : pathétique ou très pathétique ?

Je m'étonne toujours d'avoir pondu quelque chose d'aussi plat et peu original xD

Je tiens juste à préciser que l'anecdote de début concernant l'histoire de ce qu'a un prince est tout à fait véridique, sauf qu'elle s'est déroulée dans une classe de Première, et non de Terminale. Comme quoi, ça sert pour les fics aussi d'écouter en français U_U

J'espère que ça vous a quand même un peu plu (ça m'a au moins permis de réaliser un défi personnel : écrire une fic sans le moindre dialogue =D). Si vous avez un commentaire ou des conseils (j'en ai besoin ) n'hésitez pas ^^


End file.
